<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thousands of Footprints by LeoLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432061">Thousands of Footprints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLion/pseuds/LeoLion'>LeoLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLion/pseuds/LeoLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck hanya ingin Minhyung tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang meninggalkannya setahun lalu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Nakamura Hina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thousands of Footprints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bukan seperti film, alat berupa implan penghitung waktu yang akan mencapai nol saat bertemu pasangan sejati. Bukan juga munculnya tatoo nama atau tatoo kalimat yang akan dikatakan saat bertemu. Tapi <em>Barcode </em>yang sering di pakai untuk mendeteksi barang, <em>Barcode </em><em>Soulmate system </em>atau yang lebih sering di sebut BSS, <em>database</em> besar berisi hasil tes fisik dan psikologi pada saat usia 17 tahun.  Dengan <em>Artificial Intelegent</em> mengolah data dan memasang-masangkan individu sesuai  dengan tingkat keserasian setiap individu. Tujuannya untuk meningkatkan indeks kebahagiaan, menurunkan tingkat perceraian dan pertengkaran dalam suatu hubungan. Dulu Donghyuck antusias, bahkan sangat percaya akan hal itu, karena sudah beberapa generasi di keluarganya membuktikan akan hal itu. Tapi tepat enam bulan yang lalu, saat dia pindah ke Busan –ke apartemen yang ia tempati saat ini. <em>Soulmate</em> menjadi hal yang sangat tidak menarik...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From : <span class="u">Taeyong Hyung</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Donghyucka bisa minta bantuan? Ini soal Minhyung. Penting.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Pesan itu datang saat Donghyuck sedang duduk di kedai kopi sehabis menemani Jeno membelikan hadiah untuk <em>soulmate</em>nya. Dia membaca pesan itu lekat-lekat, karena jarang sekali pria berambut silver itu meminta bantuan padanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To : <span class="u">Taeyong Hyung</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bisa hyung, sekarang aku di Starbucks kyungnam. sebentar lagi pulang, hyung. :0</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tidak sampai semenit balasanya sudah datang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From : <span class="u">Taeyong Hyung</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jangan. Aku ke situ.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Melihat jawaban pesan dari Taeyong, Donghyuck malah makin khawatir. Ia terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya, terpekur dengan berbagai pikiran yang muncul di benaknya. Bayangan akan hal buruk terjadi pada Minhyung terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Flashback-</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Desember tahun lalu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senja enam bulan yang lalu –pertama kali Donghyuck melihat </em>
  <em>Minhyung, matahari sudah mulai terbenam menyisakan burat-burat oranye di langit. Asap rokok melayang keluar dari mulutnya, dia yang berdiri di balkon membelakangi Donghyuck yang saat itu berdiri di ruang tengah</em>
  <em> Apartemen Lee bersaudara. Hari itu Donghyuck datang untuk memberikan bingkisan kecil tanda perkenalan sebagai tetangga baru. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Itu, Minhyung hyung” Ujar Jisung</em>
  <em> si maknae yang saat melihat Donghyuck memandangi Minhyung. “tadi hyung bilang akan pindah ke SMA kyungnam kan? Minhung hyung juga sekolah disana kelas 2”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Kelas 2? Tapi itu rokok kan?” Tanya Donghyuck heran. Jisung bingung harus menjawab apa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Minhyung sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Menurutnya rokok membuatnya lebih tenang” kata Taeyong datar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apa aku boleh kesana?” Donghyuck bertanya antusias, entah kenapa mendengar hal yang di tuturkan kakak-beradik itu membuatnya makin penasaran dengan sosok Minhyung. Bertanya-tanya masa sulit seperti apa yang membuat Minhyung mesti menghabiskan waktu dengan cara seperti itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tapi Minhyung paling tidak suka di ganggu saat-saat seperti ini” Taeyong memperingatkan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku tidak akan mengganggu, hyung!” Donghyuck Meyakinkan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Melihat betapa bersemangatnya Donghyuck, Taeyong tidak tega untuk melarangnya. Ia memberi tanda setuju dengan anggukan kepala.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saat Donghyuck mendekatinya, dia tak bergerak ataupun melirik –hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke depan</em>
  <em> tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Donghyuck memandanginya dari samping memperhatikan garis wajah yang rupawan, tulang rahang yang tegas dan matanya yang menawan. Sayang sekali karena mata indah itu dihiasi kepedihan, Donghyuck ingin sekali menghilangkan emosi negatif itu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baru akan menghisap rokok, tangan Minhyung sengaja disenggol oleh Donghyuck “ upss sorry .... “ rokok yang jatuh ke lantai itu langsung diinjak dengan sandal ruangan oleh Donghyuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kepedihan di mata itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan, dan Donghyuck tau –dia lebih suka ekspresi ini ketimbang sebelumnya. “Biar tidak kebakaran, harus dimatikan. Kalau sudah jatuh begitu kan tidak mungkin juga dipungut dan dihisap lagi” senyum terpaksa </em>
  <em>mengahiri </em>
  <em>kicauan singkatnya. Dia tidak menyangka  orang yang baru dikenalnya ini, hanya dengan pandangan matanya bisa membuatnya gugup.Ini pertama kalinya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aku Donghyuck, baru pindah ke sebelah ” kalimat </em>
  <em>yang dibalas  dengusan kasar Minhyung menjadi awal perkenalam mereka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Aku seperti tersengat arus listrik</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Nyeri</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Tapi malah semakin melekat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Tak bisa lepas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Atau... tak mau</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">-Flashback End-</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hanya 10 menit waktu yang di butuhkan Taeyong mencapai tempat yang di sebutkan Donghyuck. Setelah Jaehyun yang menemaninya saat itu memarkirkan mobilnya, Taeyong langsung berhambur keluar dan memasuki kedai kopi. Donghyuck melambaikan tangannya pada Taeyong, memberi tanda dimana ia duduk.</p><p>“Uh, Aku habis ini harus pergi menemui dosen, makanya harus cepat” Taeyong membuka pembicaraan sambil duduk di hadapan Donghyuck, diikuti Jaehyun yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Taeyong. “Dia, Yein beberapa hari lagi kembali ke sini, tak tau apa maunya, tapi dia mengirim pesan pada Minhyung kalau dia ingin bertemu dengannya”</p><p>“Yein” gumam Donghyuck. Selama beberapa detik dia mematung, denyut jantungnya yang kencang terasa menyakiti dadanya. Dihembuskannya nafas panjang berusaha meredam gemuruh emosi yang muncul saat itu. Meskipun tak pernah sekalipun bertemu, Donghyuck tidak suka sekali jika mendengar nama itu. Nama yang mengingatkannya kalau rasa cintanya pada Minhyung hanya sepihak. ‘<em>Mau apa lagi dia? Untuk apa dia kembali? apa belum cukup apa yang dia lakukan dulu, atau malah jangan-jangan dia ingin kembali pada Minhyung?’</em> Donghyuck bertanya dalam hati. </p><p>Melihat raut wajah Donghyuck, Taeyong malah jadi merasa bersalah. Dia tidak pikir panjang tadi, dia lupa kalau Donghyuck menyimpan perasaan pada adiknya. Dia hanya ingat kalau  biasanya Minhyung jarang sekali menolak permintaan Donghyuck. Jadi dia pikir ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar Minhyung tidak menemui wanita itu. “Aku....” Taeyong kehabisan kata-kata.</p><p>Segurat seyum yang dipaksakan muncul di wajah Donghyuck “Hyung mau minta bantuan apa?”</p><p>“Kalau hyung minta kamu membujuk Minhyung jangan bertemu dengan wanita itu gimana?” tanya Taeyong hati-hati.</p><p>Donghyuck membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kaget mendengar pertayaan Taeyong “huh?”</p><p>Melihat Donghyuck tidak sesedih tadi Taeyong langsung berkata “Sebenarnya tadi  waktu Minhyung dapat email itu hyung sudah berusaha membujuknya. Tapi dia menolak. Lalu hyung ingat kamu, biasanya kalau sama kamu Minhyung lebih sering nurut. Ya? Donghyucka, bantu hyung?”</p><p>Ada sedikit perasaan senang saat mendengar apa yang Taeyong katakan barusan, Senang karena Taeyong juga memiliki perasaan tidak suka pada Yein. Donghyuck tau perasaan seperti itu sangat tidak patut, tapi bolehkan sekali ini saja egois seperti itu.</p><p>Donghyuckpun tersenyum dan mengangguk.</p><p>Tadinya sepeninggal Taeyong dan Jaehyun, Donghyuck akan langsung pergi ke tempat Minhyung. Tapi dia ingat kalau hari ini sudah berjanji pada Jisung kecil –adik Taeyong dan Minhyung membuatkannya <em>Chapssaltteok</em>. Dia meninggalkan kedai kopi menuju supermarket, mendesah pelan teringat kali ini dia tidak bisa seperti biasanya meminta Minhyung untuk mengantarnya. Haruskah dia mulai membiasakan diri?</p><p>=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=----</p><p>Malamnya sebelum Taeyong kembali dari kampus pintu apartemen keluarga Lee terbuka. Donghyuck yang sudah seperti residen tetap apartemen itu masuk dengan membawa kotak makanan besar berisi <em>Chapssaltteok</em> buatannya. Dia menghempaskan makanan itu ke meja kemudian berdiri berkacak pinggang menghalangi Minhyung yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa menonton TV.</p><p>Minhyung menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal “Duduk” pintanya menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.</p><p>“Jangan pergi” bujuk Donghyuck pelan setelah dia duduk di sebelah Minhyung.</p><p>“Aku tidak kemana-mana, cuma mau bertemu Yein Noona” kata Minhyung santai, matanya masih menatap televisi.</p><p>“Hyung~~~ tidak ada gunanya bertemu dengan dia” Donghyuck sedikit memaksa.</p><p>Kali ini Minhyung menoleh dan menatap Donghyuck, pandangannya tajam dan dahinya berkerut tanda kesal “ Mana tahu berguna atau tidak kalau belum bertemu. Donghyuck-a, aku tidak tau apa yang dikatakan Taeyong hyung, tapi kamu jangan ikut-ikutan memaksa aku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya”</p><p>“Taeyong hyung tidak bilang apa-apa, ini pendapatku sendiri...”</p><p>“Pendapatmu sendiri?” Minhyung mendengus " Tau apa kamu? Yang kamu tau cuma cerita kalau aku patah hati gara-gara Yein Noona, bahkan kamu tidak tau kan kalau dia itu orang yang selalu disisiku disaat terburukku dan menyemangatiku saat orang tuaku meninggal. Kamu tidak tau apa-apa Donghyucka..."</p><p>Donghyuck tertunduk diam, kata-kata Minhyung tepat di sasaran. Dia memang tak tahu apa-apa soal Yein. Dia hanya tau Yein tidak mau menjadi soulmate Minhyung dan pergi ke Kanada. Donghyuck selama ini tidak pernah berani bertanya, takut itu akan menyakiti hati Minhyung. Takut sikap Minhyung berubah, karena selama ini dia sering berfantasi kalau sifat baik Minhyung padanya itu karena pria berbibir tipis itu menyukainya. Dan benar saja semua ini hanya angan-angannya.</p><p>"Donghyuck-a.... " panggil Minhyung lembut, merasa bersalah saat melihat perubahan air muka Donghyuck. "Hari ini aku lelah sekali, semua orang yang ku kenal memintaku tak bertemu Yein Noona. Aku mengerti semua orang hanya khawatir, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Dan akan baik-baik saja, hmm?"</p><p>‘Aku hanya takut hyung kembali padanya’ batin Donghyuck. " aku... aku mau pulang"</p><p>Sebelum Donghyuck berjalan menjauh Minhyung bertanya "Donghyuck-a apa tidak bisa sekali ini saja kamu mengerti aku?"</p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan itu, langkah Donghyuck terhenti. Tanpa membalik badannya Donghyuck menjawab "Aku hanya ingin pulang, kalau hyung mau bertemu Yeinssi, aku tidak melarang" air mata Donghyuck jatuh. Dia sudah kalah, tentu saja, siapa juga yang dengan bodohnya berusaha memutuskan ikatan <em>soulmate</em>. Soulmate tetaplah pasangan yang paling compatible untuk masing-masing, apapun yang terjadi –Donghyuck diingatkan setiap hari dirumah.</p><p>=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=----</p><p>Malam itu hujan mulai berhenti,tinggal tersisa rintik-rintik . Awan-awan hitam masih belum pergi, masih betah menutupi kelip bintang dan sinar bulan. Jam digitalnya di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya menunjukan pukul 01.47, Sunday -keterangan dibawahnya. Dari kemarin benar-benar hari yang tidak biasa, setiap sabtu malam biasanya dia akan menginap di apartemen Minhyung. Bermain PUBG atau Genshin impact dengan Jisung sampai pagi karena seringnya orang tua Donghyuck keluar kota. Tapi tidak kali ini, malam ini dia diam di kamarnya sendiri lelah menangis.</p><p>Donghyuck mengambil ponselnya ingin berselancar di internet mencari 101 cara mengatasi patah hati. Namun icon pesan menarik perhatiannya, ada 1 pesan –setelah dibuka ternyata pesan itu dari Taeyong hyung. Donghyuck sedikit kecewa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From : <span class="u">Taeyong Hyung</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hyung dengar dari Jisung, apa yang terjadi tadi, Maafkan hyung karena memaksamu untuk melakukannya.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To: <span class="u">Taeyong Hyung</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tidak apa-apa hyung, Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. :)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Donghyuck meletakan kembali ponselnya, lalu menatap 2 buah surat panggilan untuk melakukan tes BSS. Baru saja empat hari yang lalu dia berulang tahun ke-17  tapi sudah dua kali dia dikirimi surat itu. ‘Pemerintah benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin menjodohkan dirinya’ pikir Donghyuck. “mak comblang payah” gerutu Donghyuck.</p><p>Matanya masih sulit terpejam, ia menggapai tabletnya –menghidupkan sembarang Visual radio yang masih mengudara. Satu lagu pop ballad dari kim jongkook sedang di putar.</p><p>₰  <em>But you will never notice the thousands of footprints of mine while waiting for you</em></p><p>
  <em>The words hovering around my mouth, the words that are filled up in my mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if I prepare everyday, I’m not be able to speak even the first word  every time I face you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words that I want to say only to you ever, so much like crazy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words that make my heart flutters, “I love you” ₰ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Tepat sekali liriknya' batinnya.</p><p>Mengikuti logikanya, dia menyerah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To : <span class="u">Jenoya</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jeno-ya besok antar aku ke Soulmate center ya.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck sudah tertidur sebelum balasannya datang.</p><p>=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=---=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p>"Sepi ya" ujar Donghyuck saat sampai di halaman depan gedung <em>Soulmate Center. </em>Hanya beberapa orang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya.</p><p>“Kalau rame nanti dikira pasar malam, tuan putri" ledek Renjun.</p><p>“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu mengajak dia” Donghyuck berkata pada Jeno seolah Renjun tidak ada di sebelah mereka. Jeno hanya memberi senyum khasnya.</p><p>“Kalau tidak ada aku, siapa yang akan mengasah bakat tuan putri, di dalam kan ada tes minat dan bakat” Kata Renjun sekenanya. “ nanti aku ajari suara mobil F1 lewat”</p><p>Donghyuck hanya mendengus, memasuki lobi gedung -mereka melihat beberapa hologram barbie seukuran manusia yang sedang melayani costumer lainnya. Saat hologram muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka, Ketiganya bersamaan mengumpat kaget.</p><p>“Selamat pagi sahabat soulmate. Nama saya Soulmate mimi customer service yang bertugas hari ini . Ada yang bisa Soulmate mimi bantu?”Tanya hologram tersebut seraya membungkuk santun.</p><p>“Saya mau bertanya, Apakah Soulmate mimi bisa jadi Syupermimi, supaya kami bisa di panggil Sahabat Syuuper seperti yang di TV-TV itu?” tanya Renjun dengan nada yang serupa dengan hologram tersebut. Di sebelahnya Donghyuck dan Jeno cekikikan.</p><p>“Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Soulmate mimi tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaan sahabat soulmate untuk mengganti nama. Tetapi jika sahabat soulmate ingin di panggil dengan sebutan Sahabat Syuuper, Soulmate mimi bisa menyanggupinya. Ada lagi yang bisa Soulmate mimi bantu sahabat syuuper?”</p><p>Ledakan tawa terdengar dari ketiganya yang membuat orang –orang disekitarnya menatap heran.</p><p>“Uh... “ erang Donghyuck berusaha mengendalikan tawanya “Aku Donghyuck, kesini untuk melakukan tes”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, apakah boleh Soulmate mimi melakukan <em>Scanning</em> pada sahabat Syuuper Donghyuck?”</p><p>Donghyuck hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa, sedangkan Jeno dan Renjun masih belum selesai tertawa geli.</p><p>“Sahabat syuuper Donghyuck, syuuupermin!!!”ledek Renjun yang di balas dengan pukulan di kepala oleh Donghyuck.</p><p>Setelah selesai melakukan <em>scanning</em> pada seluruh badan Donghyuck. mereka diantarkan ke salah satu ruangan di lantai tiga. Hanya Donghyuck yang masuk, Renjun dan Jeno diminta menunggu di luar ruangan tersebut.</p><p>“Bagaimana?” tanya Jeno setengah jam kemudian saat melihat Donghyuck keluar dari ruangan itu.</p><p>Donghyuck menaikan bahunya “Tinggal menunggu” jawab Donghyuck datar. Jeno mengangguk.</p><p>Renjun mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Donghyuck, walaupun terlihat canggung karena dia lebih pendek dari Donghyuck “Semoga saja tidak seperti aku” harapnya tulus meski senyumnya sedikit pahit.</p><p>“Jangan sedih begitu, mungkin soulmatemu umurnya lebih muda jadi belum terdaftar” Kata Jeno meyakinkan.</p><p>Renjun buru-buru melepaskan Donghyuck dan memeluk Jeno “Awww... Jeno memang yang terbaik” Jeno berusaha melepaskannya namun sulit. “ oh tunggu” Renjun langsung melepaskan pelukannya “ bagaimana kalau soulmateku itu baru lahir hari ini?”</p><p>Donghyuck dan Jeno memutar bola matanya, keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang terus bicara tidak karuan.</p><p>“Hei... tunggu!” Renjun mengejar teman-temannya “ aku tidak sanggup menunggu 17 tahun lagi” keluhnya “Aku tidak mau dipanggil ahjussi” teriaknya histeris.</p><p>Donghyuck langsung menutup mulut Renjun dan menyeretnya keluar. “Dia tidak akan memanggilmu Ajussi, soalnya 17 tahun lagi mentalmu masih mental balita.... ACKKKKKKK” Donghyuck mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya yang digigit Renjun.</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p>Donghyuck terburu-buru memencet password apartemennya demi menghindari  orang-yang-tidak-mau-dia-ingat-namanya-dulu  karena sejak pagi dia sudah menerima beberapa pesan singkat dan <em>missed call </em>namun tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang dia balas adalah pesan dari Taeyong hyung yang menanyakan keberadaanya.</p><p>“Kata Taeyong hyung, kamu hari ini tes di Soulmate center”</p><p>Sama kejadiannya dengan Soulmate mimi, dia langsung mengumpat keras. Suara yang bersumber dari depan pintu Apartemen keluarga Lee itu mengagetkannya ‘Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?’ Donghyuck bertanya dalam hati.</p><p>“Iya aku hari ini tes” ujar Donghyuck tanpa menatap Minhyung.</p><p>Saat Minhyung baru mau membuka mulutnya, ponsel Donghyuck berbunyi. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya ingin sujud syukur hanya karena dering ponsel, ini pertama kalinya. Pada layarnya tertera <em>Sarangseuroun Eomma</em>, ‘Oh i love you eomma’ batinnya. Dia perlihatkan itu pada Minhyung –lalu telunjuk jarinya mengarah pada pintu pertanda dia akan masuk ke apartemennya. Tidak menunggu tanda apapun dari Minhyung, dia langsung masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya.</p><p>“Eomma~ saranghae~~~~” kalimat pertama yang Donghyuck ucapkan saat mengangkat telepon.</p><p>Di sebrang telepon ibunya tertawa “eomma juga” katanya lembut “Anakku sayang sudah selesaikah tesnya? Maafkan eomma dan appa ya, karena tidak bisa menemanimu di saat penting seperti ini”</p><p>Donghyuck sudah lama sekali tidak menganggap Soulmate hal yang penting, tapi ibunya tidak perlu tau. Dia tidak ingin ibunya khawatir. “Eung”</p><p>Mereka bercakap-cakap via telepon selama satu jam penuh, bercerita kesana kemari.</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p>Pagi itu matahari sudah mulai memancarkan sinarnya menembus rimbun pepohonan. Jalanan masih lengang saat Donghyuck menaiki bis menuju sekolah, masih –dia masih menghindari Minhyung. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau tidak akan berhubungan Minhyung sampai dia bertemu dengan Soulmatenya. Akan berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakan kakak kelas, tetangga-sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu. Siapapun soulmatenya meskipun sulit, Donghyuck akan berusaha tidak menyakiti hatinya.</p><p>Ponsel di genggamannya bergetar.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From : <span class="u">Jenoya</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemana? Aku &amp; Renjun di depan apartemenmu.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To : <span class="u">Jenoya</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yah... aku sdh di bis.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From : </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Nenek Sihir</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fuck you!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To: </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Nenek Sihir</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No. Thanks!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau menjemput” Gumam Donghyuck. Pesan singkat itu mengingatkan Donghyuck pada Jisung, dia lupa kalau hari ini dia sudah janji mau berangkat bersama. Ini semua karena dia terlalu terfokus untuk menghindari Minhyung.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To: <span class="u">Small Jisungie</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jisungaaaaaaa~~~~ hyung lupa kalau hari ini kita janji berangkat bersama T.T</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From: <span class="u">Small Jisungie</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tidak apa-apa hyung^^. Jisungie tau Hyung sedang main kucing-kucingan dengan Minhyungi Hyung. Dari kemarin Minhyungi hyung marah-marah terus &gt;:C</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To: <span class="u">Small Jisungie</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maaf ya Jisungie, T.T Minhyung hyung mungkin kesal dengan hyung tapi jisungie yang jadi kena imbas</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From: <span class="u">Small Jisungie</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tidak usah minta maaf hyung!^^. Minhyungi hyung memang harus dibegitukan, Pria Tidak peka &gt;:C</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From: <span class="u">Small Jisungie</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sudah dulu hyung, Aku dimarahi Taeyong hyung karena main ponsel terus &gt;.&lt; . Have nice day hyung! ^^v</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To: <span class="u">Small Jisungie</span></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You too \:D/</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Menurut Donghyuck doa jisung tidak manjur, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan hari yang indah. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau yang namanya menghindari orang itu sesulit ini. Padahal saat itu dia sudah di bantu Jeno dan Renjun, tapi seolah-olah Minhyung ada dimana-mana. Di setiap tempat yang mau dia tuju seperti perpustakaan, kantin, atap sekolah, toilet sampai pantri, di tengah perjalanan pasti saja hampir berpapasan dengan Minhyung. Ketiganya kali ini sedang di duduk di taman belakang sekolah.</p><p>“Terserah, aku tidak peduli lagi, kita menyerah saja, kalau dia datang kesini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi. Aku mau makan ini” Renjun membuka roti yang sempat dia beli sebelum kabur dari kantin karena kedatangan Minhyung.</p><p>“Yah, Kamu ini teman bukan”sindir Jeno.</p><p>“Auh...”Renjun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jeno. “Eh, tapi aku curiga” Renjun memicingkan matanya pada Donghyuck, dan Donghyuck sudah tau Teori tidak masuk akal akan keluar dari mulut Renjun makanya tangannya sudah siap memukul kepala anak asal Jeju itu. “Jangan jangan... Kamu dan Minhyung hyungitu alien jadi bisa merasakan keberadaan masing... ackkk” satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Renjun.</p><p>“Jangan bicara aneh” tegur Donghyuck.</p><p>“Tapi masuk akal juga” Jeno membenarkan.</p><p>“Nahh... kan!” Renjun bersemangat.</p><p>“Jenoyaa... “</p><p>“Bukan. Bukan. Dengar dulu. Maksudku kalian tentu saja bukan alien” tutur Jeno. Cibiran Renjun padanya tidak digubris. “tapi memang benar apa yang di bilang Renjun, kalian seperti punya telepati, dari tadi kita tidak pernah berhasil menghindari Minhyung hyung, paling sebentar lagi Minhyung hyung akan datang”</p><p>Mereka bertiga terdiam, Donghyuck sudah mulai memanyunkan bibirnya -sudah memasang pose merajuk. Dia belum siap bertemu Minhyung, apa lagi setelah banyak pesan singkat dan Misssed call yang memenuhi ponselnya.  Dia memang sudah menghapus pesan-pesan itu tanpa membacanya tapi tetap saja dengan banyaknya pesan yang masuk membuatnya gagal <em>move on</em>.</p><p>“Hey, Donghyuck, suami kamu dari tadi pagi mencarimu” Ujar Koeun Noona teman sekelas Minhyung sambil berjalan pergi.</p><p>Donghyuck yang mukanya memerah hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.</p><p>“Koeun Noona, jangan bilang Minhyung hyung kalau Donghyuck disini!” Teriak Jeno.</p><p>“Oh... sedang ada masalah rumah tangga ya. Ok ok” Koeun cengar-cengir sambil berjalan makin menjauh.</p><p>“Senang ya dicariin SUAMINYA, sampai senyum-senyum begitu” Renjun menekankan kata suami.</p><p>Jeno senang bisa melihat senyum tulus dan binar mata dari sahabatnya itu setelah kemarin secara tiba-tiba Donghyuck yang tidak menyukai hal yang berbau Soulmate ingin mengikuti Tes. Tapi setelah dia melihat sendiri  bagaimana panggilan dan pesan Minhyung hyung sama sekali tidak di gubris, ia sedikit demi sedikit bisa menebak alasannya. Sahabatnya sepertinya ingin menyudahi perasaan yang dia miliki pada kakak kelasnya itu, tapi entah kenapa Jeno malah ingin kalau hasil tes milik Donghyuck nantinya menjodohkannya dengan Minhyung hyung.  Karena Jeno tidak bisa melihat Donghyuck berpasangan dengan orang lain, sebagai sahabatnya ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa membuat Donghyuck lebih bahagia dari pada bersama Lee Minhyung. Sebagaimana dirinya bersama Hina.</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p> “Surprise!!!!!!”</p><p>Tepat jam 13.10 siang hari ini Donghyuck akan pergi ke Soulmate Center untuk mengambil hasil tesnya. Setiap remaja yang harus mengambil hasil ataupun tes pada hari sekolah memang diberikan dispensasi oleh sekolah. Hanya bagi remaja yang bersangkutan, makanya dia sangat kaget saat kedua sahabatnya Jeno dan Renjun ada di depan pintu apartemennya memakai baju sekolah.</p><p>“Karena orang tuamu masih di luar kota, kita akan mengantar. Kita kabur tadi dari sekolah”</p><p>Donghyuck langsung memeluk Jeno, dia sangat berterimakasih sahabat-sahabatnya itu mau mengantarnya. Karena sejujurnya jantungnya kali ini seperti mau lompat, Benar-benar tegang. Saat dia mau memeluk Renjun, remaja itu menolak.</p><p>“Eits.... no no no peluk-peluk, aku Cuma ingin bertemu sahabat syuper mimi” Renjun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.</p><p>“<em>Hyung</em> juga ingin dipeluk” ucap Taeyong beru keluar dari apartmennya diikuti Jaehyun.</p><p>“<em>Hyunggg~~~~!”</em>seru Donghyuck berlari memeluk Taeyong. ini adalah hari ke tiga, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu hyungnya itu.</p><p>“Tidak sekolah?” tanya Taeyong yang bingung melihat Donghyuck.</p><p>“Ah...” Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya “aku mau ke <em>soulmate center</em> mengambil hasil test”</p><p>“Oh..” bibir Taeyong sekilas membentuk garis tipis. “Hyung berharap kamu dapat yang terbaik, tiga hari ini kita seolah makin menjauh”</p><p>Mata Donghyuck mulai berkaca-kaca, sungguh dia jadi berpikir ulang apakah sepadan demi menghindari Minhyung dia mengorbankan kedekatannya dengan Taeyong dan jisung. Dia memutuskan setelah ini, setelah dia mengambil hasilnya. Dia tidak akan lari lagi, semua akan ia hadapi. Dia kembali memeluk Taeyong “Hyung akan selalu jadi temanku, apapun yang terjadi”</p><p>Sepuluh menit kemudian Donghyuck, Jeno dan Renjun sudah memasuki gedung putih yang kali ini cukup ramai dan bertemu kembali dengan Soulmate mimi. Meskipun hanya sebuah hologram, saat itu Soulmate mimi terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali.</p><p>“Selamat pagi sahabat syuuper!” Sapa Soulmate mimi, mereka kaget karena hologram itu bisa mengingatnya. “Soulmate mimi adalah Customer service yang akan membantu sahabat syuuper hari ini”</p><p>“Pagi Syuupermimi, aku kangen” Renjun maju berusaha memeluk hologram barbie itu namun tentu saja tidak berhasil.</p><p>“Soulmate mimi juga merindukan Sahabat syuuper Renjun” Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang lebar.</p><p>“Yah... Renjun-a jangan – jangan soulmatemu itu Soulmate mimi, makanya dia tidak muncul di  database” cemooh Donghyuck.</p><p>“Ya!” Renjun mendorong bahu Donghyuck.</p><p>“Maaf para sahabat syuuper, tapi Soulmate mimi sudah memiliki Soulmate sejak pertama kali Soulmate mimi diciptakan” tutur hologram tersebut tidak lupa sambil tersenyum sopan.</p><p>“Bisa sampai ditolak hologram begitu ya. Sabar Renjun-a” kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir Jeno itu tidak terasa manis buat Renjun.</p><p>“AH! Aku mau pulang!” tangannya bersidekap. Melihat Renjun yang ngambek Jeno dan Donghyuck langsung merangkul sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa kecil.</p><p>“Aku mau mengambil hasil tes” Kata Donghyuck pada Soulmate mimi.</p><p>“Tentu saja sahabat syuuper Donghyuck. Silahkan mengikuti mimi” mereka dipandu hologram tersebut ke lorong yang menuju gedung belakang tempat pengambilan hasil.</p><p>“Yah, lepaskan” pinta Renjun sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi Donghyuck dan Jeno tidak melepaskannya sama sekali.</p><p>“Apa mau gandengan seperti orang mau menyebrang jalan” goda Donghyuck.</p><p>Mereka sampai di satu ruangan tertutup, seperti dua hari yang lalu Jeno dan Renjun di minta untuk menunggu di luar. Sergapan rasa gugup datang saat Donghyuck akan memasuki ruangan itu, perutnya seperti melilit jantungnya pun berdegup kencang. Dia membasahi bibirnya dan menarik nafas panjang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, saat pintu terbuka dia disambut oleh seorang wanita yang berwajah ramah keibuan. Seketika rasa gugupnya berkurang jauh, gestur yang wanita lakukan pun membuatnya semakin nyaman ‘mungkin salah satu syarat untuk diterima di bagian konseling hasil itu harus berwajah ramah dan menenangkan’ pikirnya.</p><p>Ruangan itu seperti ruang kerja biasanya, namun warnanya terdiri dari warna-warna pastel sehingga terasa bersahabat. Setelah di persilahkan duduk, wanita itu menghidupkan mesin  yang bentuknya mirip dengan alat scan, hanya saja bagian atasnya berupa layar.</p><p>“Tidak perlu tegang, saya Cha Soohyun akan menjelaskan hasil dari tesnya ya” ucapnya sambil tersenyum. “Donghyuck-ssi lihat ke sini” mengisyaratkan benda seperti pulpen dihadapannya. Saat bunyi bip terdengar, Alat mirip scaner itu langsung memunculkan hologram Donghyuck dalam bentuk mini. Donghyuck berdecak kagum.</p><p>“Imut ya” ujar soohyun penuh afeksi. “Benda yang berada diatas kepala holoram itu adalah Barcode” Soohyun menunjuk sebuah benda kotak yang bagian atasnya penuh gerigi yang tidak beraturan “kalau disatukan dengan pasangan yang cocok dengan Donghyuckssi, kotak itu akan menjadi kotak penuh –saling melengkapi”tuturnya. “apa Donghyuckssi sudah siap? Saya akan mengeluarkan hologram soulmate Donghyuckssi”</p><p>Donghyuck menghilangkan rasa nervousnya dengan memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam ‘Tidak apa-apa Donghyucka’ ia menghipnotis dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Saat membuka mata dia langsung mengangguk yakin.</p><p>Petugas itu memencet salah satu tombol di alat mirip scaner itu kemudian munculah sebuah hologram, benar saja kotak di atas kepala hologram itu langsung saling menyatu membentuk sebuah kotak padat.</p><p>“Selamat Donghyuckssi”</p><p>Donghyuck yang sudah mulai berkurang kagetnya bertanya “Apa tidak bisa di cek ulang?”</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p> “Donghyuck, ada apa?” Tanya Jeno kesekian kalinya, dia dan Renjun berjalan di belakang Donghyuck di trotoar.  Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Donghyuck sama sekali tidak mau di dekati, apalagi di sentuh. Seolah mereka punya penyakit menular.</p><p>“Ya! Hasilnya bagaimana. Aku dan Jeno punya hak tau, kami kan sahabat kamu” tagih Renjun langsung mendapat sikutan dari Jeno “apa?” Jeno hanya memberi tanda Renjun mengunci bibirnya.</p><p>“Jangan-jangan soulmatemu itu aku ya” Canda Renjun dan Donghyuck berhenti. “HEEEEEEEE, bukan kan? Ya? Jangan please” mohon Renjun berjalan mendekati Donghyuck “ya ya, ya, bukan apa-apa . kamu tau kan aku suka yang macho-macho... “</p><p>Donghyuck tidak menghiraukan perkataan Renjun, matanya menatap kaca cafe pastri  persis di sisi kirinya. Didalam cafe itu Minhyung sedang bermain dengan seorang bayi yang berada di troley sambil mendengarkan apa yang di katakan wanita itu. Sesekali minhyung tergelak. Donghyuck tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya, dia tahu dia rindu dengannya tapi dia tidak tahu sebesar ini rasa rindunya dengan senyum dan tawa Minhyung.</p><p>“Ayo pergi, nanti ketahuan” ajak Jeno.</p><p>Tapi sebelum mereka pergi, Mihyung yang diberitahu wanita yang bersamanya kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela cafe, membelalakan matanya saat melihat Donghyuck dan secepatnya berjalan keluar Cafe. “Tidak bosan menghindar?” kalimat pertama yang Minhyung lontarkan saat melihat Donghyuck, Jeno dan Renjun hendak berjalan.</p><p>Donghyuck ingat janjinya tadi pagi untuk berusaha menghadapi Minhyung. Tak peduli mereka sedang berdiri di jalan seperti sekarang. “Kali ini aku tidak menghindar, hanya mau memberikan hyung sedikit privasi dengan Yein-ssi” Donghyuck memandang iri wanita yang masih duduk di dalam Cafe memperhatikan mereka.</p><p>Minhyung tahu itu bukan alasan sebenarnya karena dia tahu Donghyuck lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia biarkan, sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting “ Lalu sebelum ini, kenapa?”</p><p>“Aku... aku... “ Donghyuck  mencari alasan ”aku gugup menunggu hasil tes. Aku tidak mau bertemu siapapun dulu”</p><p>“Jadi kamu tidak mau bertemu denganku tapi mau bertemu mereka?” tanya Minhyung menatap tajam pada dua orang yang ada di sebelah Donghyuck. Renjun yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Donghyuck sedikit demi sedikit menjauh. Dia malas berurusan dengan Minhyung yang sedang marah, sudah cukup pengalamannya yang dulu.</p><p>“ Memangnya mereka kenapa? Mereka temanku?”  </p><p>“Lalu aku bukan?” tanya Minhyung makin menekan.</p><p>“Hyung, tau maksudku bukan seperti itu” suara Donghyuck bergetar. “ Lagi pula kenapa hyung marah padaku. Aku tidak melarang hyung bertemu dengan Yeinssi. Tapi hyung juga tau aku tidak suka dengan dia, apa salah kalau aku menghindar?” kali ini airmata Donghyuck tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Yein, yein, harus berapa kali lagi dia mengatakan nama itu. Menelan ludah pahit, Donghyuck membalikan badan dan berjalan pergi.</p><p>Minhyung yang kaget melihat Donghyuck menangis berjalan maju dan langsung memeluk Donghyuck dari belakang kemudian memutar tubuh Donghyuck sampai berhadapan dengannya. Donghyuck masih menangis, kepalanya menunduk menghindari pandangan Minhyung. “Hyuck... lihat aku” tangan kanan Minhyung menyentuh dagu Donghyuck dan menaikannya sampai mereka bertatapan. Diusapnya airmata yang mengalir di pipi Donghyuck. “Ayo kita pergi ke Kanada...”Ajak Minhyung. “Seperti Yein noona... hmm?” melihat ekspresi Donghyuck yang mengeras –Minhyung buru-buru menjelaskan “Disana ada tempat untuk menghapus data base kita, kita bisa hidup bebas disana tidak peduli siapa soulmate kita” Minhyung kembali memeluk Donghyuck karena tidak kali ini, tidak untuk sekarang atau seterusnya, Minhyung tidak mau melihat airmata itu lagi.</p><p>Dan kalimat yang di tunggu selama enam purnama oleh Donghyuck itu melucur mulus dari bibir Minhyung.</p><p>“Kamu mau kan hidup bersamaku?”</p><p> </p><p>-Tamat-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bonus :</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ey... “erang minhyung yang sedang tiduran di paha Donghyuck sambil memperhatikan hasil tes BSS milik Donghyuck yang pagi ini mereka ambil “ kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kemarin hasil tesnya masih di periksa ulang, aku kan tidak tau kalau Yein-ssi sudah menghapus data BSSnya di kanada. Jadi aku pikir itu kesalahan, makanya aku minta hasilnya di cek ulang. Lagipula kemarin aku kesal melihat hyung bersama Yein-ssi tertawa-tawa bahagia begitu”Donghyuck memberi penjelasan sambil cemberut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>lucunya... </em>
  <em>Sayangnya aku cemburu” goda Minhyung –puas saat pipi Donghyuck di hiasi rona merah muda. Mereka terdiam sejenak, tak lama, karena setelah itu bibir mereka perpagutan.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are my first,my dream</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are my first, my kiss, my world</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Past memories have no power, yeah?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are my first,my dream,my world </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>